In today's network environment, computing devices may utilize a message catalog file to formulate and send messages to other computing devices. The message catalog files are typically based upon a computing system's regional location, such as Japan, United States, China, etc. As such, a multilingual network includes different servers and clients using different message catalog files that may specify different language and locale configurations. When a client connects to and communicates with a server, the client's message catalog file may include different language/locale settings than those included in the server's message catalog file. The language/locale settings may include a set of parameters that defines a language to display, a country, and/or special variant preferences that a user wishes to view in the user's interface.